RaeMin couple: Saranghae
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Baca aja didalamnya oke? #ditabok . . . aku lagi pengen buat ff romance semoga aja berhasil


_"Saranghae"_

_one word that if said by the girl could make me fly_

_"Saranghae"_

_one word that really want me to say to the girl_

**Minho pov's**

Aku akan pulang ke Korea hari ini. 5 tahun sudah aku tidak kembali ke Korea. Tepatnya saat yeojachinguku, Yuri meninggal. Aku memilih untuk menetap di New York dan melanjutkan kuliahku.

Aku takut jika aku kembali semua itu akan terulang. Saat dimana aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang aku cintai.

_flashback_

Hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Semua orang memakai payung dan jas hujan kemana-mana. Begitu juga aku dan Yuri. Kami ingin jalan-jalan sebentar untuk membeli kopi.

" Minho~ya apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit? "

" ada apa? apa kau sakit? "

" aniyo, ayahku sakit "

" ne kita naik mobilku saja "

" thanks Minho~ya "

Aku menyetir mobilku sambil sesekali memandang ke arah Yuri. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat cemas.

" Yuri, apa kau baik-baik saja? "

" ne "

" berhentilah cemas kita akan segera sampai ke rumah sakit tenang saja "

" thanks Minho~ya "

Aku masih berbicara pada Yuri tiba-tiba...

" Minho~ya awas! "

Itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata, mobil kami menabrak sebuah truk. Mobil yang kami tumpangi terbalik ke ujung jalan.

Kakiku terjepit dan kepalaku mengeluarkan darah segar. Ku melihat Yuri tergeletak di luar mobil dengan keadaan yang aku rasa lebih parah dariku.

Ku melihat sebuah motor melaju dengan kencang ke arah Yuri. Aku pasti bisa menolong Yuri jika saja kakiku tidak terjepit. Dan dihadapanku Yuri pergi dengan keadaan yang benar-benar tragis.

_flashback end_

Sampai saat ini aku masih menyalahkan diriku atas kejadian itu. Padahal semua keluarga Yuri tidak ada yang menyalahkanku atas kejadian itu.

Tapi itu membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah.

kring...kring...

" yeosobo "

" ah Minho kapan kau pulang? "

" aku pulang sore ini hyung "

" aku akan menjemputmu "

" thanks hyung "

Aku berpikir aku harus melanjutkan hidupku tanpa rasa bersalah. Jadi aku harus kembali ke Korea.

**Raeseok pov's**

" kapan kalian pulang? "

" hari ini kira-kira pukul 16.00 Korea "

" kalau begitu aku akan menjemput kalian "

" ne thanks Joon dan aku akan membawa banyak barang "

" apa yang kalian bawa? "

" Joon membeli banyak baju dan aksesoris nya, yah kau kan tau kalau paris memang bagus untuk hal itu "

" ne aku tau Joon memang ahli dalam hal itu, dan apa yang kau beli? "

" aku juga membeli baju, sepatu, dan lain-lain. Kami membelikanmu parfum "

" thanks bisa aku bicara dengan Joon "

" sure "

" Joon apa yang dibeli Hyun? "

" kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku cerita "

" apa dia membeli es krim disana? "

" itu juga dibelinya tapi yang parah lagi dia membeli mesin pembuat permen kapas "

" mwo? aku yakin kalian pulang dengan biaya tambahan "

" ne karena mesin itu berat sekali "

" baiklah sampai jumpa di Korea "

2 sahabatku itu sedang berlibur di Prancis dan Joon senang sekali pergi ke sana.

pukul 17.00 waktu korea

" Rae... kau dimana? "

" tunggu dulu aku sedang dalam perjalanan "

" kami tunggu "

Ah kenapa aku tadi ketiduran dan lupa kalau mereka pulang hari ini. Ku menginjak gas dalam-dalam yang aku yakin membuat mobilku melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berbelok, aku menginjak rem hingga terdengar suara berdecit dan mobilku berhenti.

" hey hati-hati jangan ngebut di tengah jalan "

" ah mianhae aku sedang buru-buru "

Pengemudinya seorang laki-laki berkulit putih seperti tahu dan seorang laki-laki disampingnya kira-kira lebih tinggi dari si pengemudi ada didalam mobil yang hampir ku tabrak tadi.

" ah baiklah hati-hati jangan ngebut lagi "

" ne "

Huff baru di depan airport saja ku sudah hampir menabrak mobil orang.

" ah Raeseok lama sekali "

" mian tadi aku ketiduran dan lupa kalau kalian pulang hari ini "

" ooo gwaenchanha "

" barangku berat sekali Rae "

" ya jelas barangmu berat Hyun kalau kau membeli mesin itu "

" ne kau benar "

" sebenarnya aku ingin membeli yang di Korea saja tapi saat aku melihat mesin ini di Paris aku langsung menyukai warnanya "

" di Korea kan juga bisa mengubah warnanya "

" ah tidak itu sangat merepotkan "

" tapi ini lebih merepotkan lagi babo "

Ishh anak ini ingin ku remas saja rasanya, otaknya perlu di program ulang.

" sudahlah bantu aku membawa ini "

_at apartemen_

" kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita untuk merapikan apartemen kita ini, memasukkan belanjaan kalian ke lemari, dan meletakkan mesin Hyun itu di pojok ruang tengah "

" ne ayo kita kerjakan "

**Minho pov's**

Onew hyung mengantarkanku ke apartemenku yang dulu.

" thanks hyung "

" ne "

" hyung ku dengar kau sudah punya yeojachingu "

" hahaha ne "

" kapan kau bertemu dengannya? "

" saat itu aku pulang dari kampus karena hari sudah malam jadi aku memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba seorang gadis menyebrang dan aku menabraknya "

" mwo? kau menabraknya hyung? "

" ne, dia pingsan kakinya berdarah. Ku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang kakinya patah "

" ck hyung itu pertemuan yang aneh "

" ne kau benar, dia memakai kursi roda kemana-mana. Ayah dan ibunya marah padaku. Jadi setiap hari aku yang menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi sambil mendorong kursi rodanya "

" kau seperti perawatnya "

" aku tau tidak usah disebutkan. Awalnya dia tidak menyukaiku tapi setiap hari dia tidak bisa bertemu teman-temannya dan mengobrol banyak jadi tanpa sadar dia bercerita padaku. Dia gadis yang asyik "

" siapa namanya hyung? "

" Kyo, lebih tepatnya Ji Kyo. "

" nama yang bagus, aku rasa namanya mirip dengan namamu hyung "

" mwo? "

" Lee Jinki, namamu Jinki kan hyung? nama Ji Kyo itu kan mirip "

" ne dan Minho~ya aku harus pulang "

" thanks hyung "

Onew hyung berjanji akan mengajakku bertemu yeojachingunya.

keesokan harinya...

" hyung kau bilang akan menjemputku "

" ne aku sedang dalam perjalanan "

Onew hyung bilang dia dalam perjalanan tapi sudah setengah jam dia belum datang juga.

" kau kemana saja hyung "

" di jalan ada kecelakaan jadi macet "

" okay baiklah kita akan kemana? "

" aku akan menemuinya ditaman dia bilang dia akan membawa sahabat terdekatnya "

" baguslah setidaknya jika kalian asyik berdua aku punya teman bicara "

" apa yang kau katakan Minho~ya "

" eh ani ani "

_at Seoul park_

Onew hyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk taman.

" hyung mereka ada dimana disini kan luas sekali "

" biasanya di dekat air mancur "

" kalau mereka pindah bagaimana? "

" dulu kau tidak banyak bicara kenapa sekarang kau banyak bicara apa orang-orang di New York mengajari bicara dengan baik? "

" aishh hyung apa salahnya aku bicara "

" lupakan saja "

Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dikursi roda melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami.

" oppa dari mana saja lama sekali "

" ah mian Kyo aku harus menjemput Minho dulu "

" hai aku Kyo "

" Minho "

" ku dengar kau dari New York oppa "

" ne aku sudah selesai kuliah jadi aku kembali ke Korea "

" ehem Kyo kau tidak memperkenalkan kami, kalau begitu kami pulang "

" hahaha mian aku lupa, ini Raeseok dan ini Joon. Ada satu temanku lagi tapi dia belum datang padahal mereka bertiga 1 apartemen "

" hai oppa "

" temanmu yang bernama Hyun itu kan yang belum datang? "

" ne oppa dia memang sering terlambat jadi maklumi saja "

" aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu ikut aku Kyo "

Onew hyung mendorong kursi roda Kyo menjauh.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis yang bernama Raeseok ini tapi dimana?

" Oppa aku akan menemui Hyun di pintu masuk jadi aku tinggal sebentar ya, oppa bisa bicara dengan Raeseok "

Joon pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan aku dan Raeseok sendiri ck apa yang bisa aku katakan padanya kalau jantungku berdebar makin kencang.

" oppa apa kau mau jalan-jalan? "

" eh ne "

Kami hanya berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara. Aku tidak bisa bicara karena detak jantungku semakin menggila, dan keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dari pelipisku.

Ini tanda kalau aku sedang salah tingkah. Ini adalah rasa pertama saat aku bertemu Yuri. Apa aku sudah mulia melupakan Yuri dan menyukai gadis yang baru ku kenal ini?.

" oppa kau sudah lama tidak kembali ke Korea kan? "

" ne "

" sekarang Korea sudah berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu, kau harus melihatnya oppa. "

" sayangnya aku sudah tidak hafal jalan-jalan di Korea "

" apa besok kau ada acara oppa? "

" tidak "

" apa besok oppa mau jalan-jalan denganku? aku akan tunjukkan beberapa tempat yang sering ku kunjungi "

" ne kenapa tidak, aku akan menjemputmu "

" hmm okay "

**Onew pov's**

" kau ingin mengajakku kemana oppa? "

" aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu "

" mwo? "

" tutup matamu "

" okay baiklah "

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya jadi aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Sebuah kejutan yang biasa saja memang tapi arti dari kejutan itu sangat berharga.

" jangan mengintip Kyo "

" aku tidak mengintip oppa "

" baiklah kita sudah sampai kau bisa membuka matamu "

Aku menyiapkan sesuatu di atas meja taman. Apapun jawabannya aku tetap menyayanginya.

" oppa "

" apapun yang kau katakan aku tetap menyayangimu Kyo "

" it's so romantic thanks oppa "

" apa jawabanmu Kyo "

" ne oppa "

Ada perasaan senang yang luar biasa saat dia mengatakan itu. Aku menunduk dan memelukkanya dengan erat.

" thanks Kyo "

" ne oppa aku akan memakainya "

" aku tidak tahu ukuran jarimu tapi semoga itu cocok dengan jarimu "

**Raeseok pov's**

Huff aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang ku lakukan, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Minho oppa. Aku menguncir rambutku ke samping dan memakai gaun pemberian adikku yang sudah lama tidak aku pakai.

Gaun yang simpel.

" Rae kau mau kemana? "

" aku ada janji aku harus pergi "

" huff Joon akan menemui Key oppa dan kau akan pergi aku bagaimana? "

" kau jaga apartemen kita saja "

" itu tidak mengasikkan "

" kalau begitu telpon saja Taemin oppa, dia pasti akan menemanimu "

" tidak bisa dia sedang di Roma "

" hahaha ya sudah kau dirumah saja "

" bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu "

" jangan..., emm maksudku sebaiknya jangan "

" waeyo? "

" hmm tidak apa-apa sih, tapi jangan yah. "

" ahh kalian menyebalkan, masa aku ditinggal sendiri "

Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Huff dia pasti marah pada kami karena hal sepele seperti ini. Tapi jika aku pulang nanti membawakan sesuatu untuknya dia pasti tidak marah lagi.

knok..knok...

" ne wait "

" oh oppa kau pasti mencari Joon "

ku dengar Hyun membukakan pintu untuk sesorang yang ku tebak adalah Key oppa.

Aku keluar dan ikut menemui Key oppa.

" hai Raeseok kau juga mau pergi? "

" ne oppa, dan dia marah pada kami "

" hahaha tenang saja Hyun di rumah sendiri tidak seburuk itu. "

" ne aku yakin aku akan menyukai rumahku tercinta ini "

" jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu Hyun, aku pergi dulu ya "

Key oppa merengkuh pinggang Joon dan mereka berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

" aku akan bawakan sesuatu untukmu Hyun jadi kau tidak usah cemberut seperti itu "

knok...knok...

" ne wait "

Hyun berjalan membukakan pintu

" mencari siapa? "

Seseorang berdiri didepan pintu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan segumpal permen kapas yang besar. Aku yakin itu bukan Minho oppa.

Orang itu menurunkan permen kapasnya, dan ku langsung mengenali orang itu sebagai Taemin oppa.

" aaaaa, oppa... kau bilang kau masih di Roma "

Hyun menghambur ke pelukan Taemin.

" aku bohong, ternyata kau mudah di bohongi "

" apa maksudmu oppa, "

" hahaha aniyo kau tidak membiarkanku masuk? "

" ah ayo masuk "

knok...knok...

Ku lihat Hyun sedang asyik dengan Taemin jadi aku yang membukakan pintu.

" ah Minho oppa "

" mian aku telat ayo kau bilang ingin menunjukkan tempat favoritmu "

" Hyun aku rasa kau sudah punya teman jadi aku akan pergi dengan Minho oppa sekarang "

" ne "

****Aku dan Minho oppa berjalan-jalan seharian. Minho oppa menunjukkan makam yeojachingu nya.

Kini sudah pukul 20.00 malam, dan kami sedang makan malam.

" hmm Rae boleh aku bicara sesuatu? "

" ne "

" mmm,,, apa kau mau jadi,,,,,,, yeojachinguku? "

" mwo? "

" kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa saja katakan tidak "

" aniyo oppa, aku mau "

" thanks Rae "

Minho oppa berjalan ke arahku dan mengecup bibirku sesaat.

" ku harap aku bisa melindungimu "

**END**

It was first for Onkyo and I want to make every couple became romantically


End file.
